Luke's Bday
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL JAVAJUNKIE oneshot. It's just some pointless fluffy fun, to get us through the summer.


**THING'S YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THE STORY:**

**Set in the season where Lane had the band rehearsal in Lorelai's garage.**

**Luke and Lorelai had been dating for a while now, and are living together in Lorelai's house, duh.**

**This is a One-Shot**

* * *

For Luke's birthday Lorelai had called his old high school buddies over and they were having a small party; only people Luke wanted to have there, no town's folk and no Kirk. The guests pretty much consisted on Luke's old friends, all guys, Rory, Jess, and Lorelai. They had let Jess stay in the apartment above the Diner, that way he could prove he doesn't need supervision 24/7.

They had a BBQ outside, where all the guys had gotten into an in-depth discussion on how to better cook the meat. This was resolved when Lorelai told them to let Luke cook it however he wanted to because it was his birthday.

When the sun started to set, they all were still outside talking and making fun of good old 'Butch' and his high school years.

"…so he convinces Kirk that we'll all show up and go skinny dipping with him in a matter of minutes. Kirk took everything off and jumped into the lake…" one guy, Stan, was telling.

"You've seen Kirk naked?" Lorelai made a weird face; Luke rolled his eyes sending Stan a glare.

"Gross, Luke!" Rory screeched.

"Anyways…" Stan continues. "Butch here took all of Kirk's clothes and left him there"

"Is that the reason Kirk blames you for having the whole town see him naked?" Lorelai frowned at Luke. He looked down smirking.

"So you took his clothes and he ran around town naked looking for them?" Rory asked.

"Not quite" Steve said.

"What?" Lorelai turned to look at him.

"Kirk waited until midnight to see if anyone would show up…" Steve began.

"Aw poor Kirk" Rory said.

"… when nobody did, he ran around town crying and yelling that he had been stood up; needless to say he woke up the whole town"

"And the moron told everyone I had taken his clothes and left him in the lake to get all wrinkly" Luke said.

"Wait, he was all wrinkly?" Rory asked.

"Yep" Stan said with a smirk.

"Like _all _wrinkly?" Lorelai asked with a face.

"_All _wrinkly" Ben told Lorelai.

"Ew!" both Rory and Lorelai said shuddering.

"No, wait, wait, the best part…" Stan started.

"Stan…" Luke said threateningly.

"Mr. Danes set up play dates with Kirk and Luke play dates and sleepovers" Stan said laughing out loud, all the guys joined him.

"Play dates?" Lorelai asked amused.

"Thanks Stan" Luke said in a monotone voice.

"Aw man, remember how Kirk ran around school for months saying he was 'Butch' Danes best friend" Ben teased.

"Oh God, I had blocked that out" Luke groaned.

"Do you guys have anymore stories?" Lorelai asked with a big smile.

A few minutes later Lane, Zack, Brian, and Gil showed up because they were gonna rehearse and had no idea there was a party going on.

"We can leave and come back tomorrow" Lane said a little embarrassed.

"Nah, just go and rehearse" Lorelai waved it off.

"You sure?" Lane frowned.

"Sure, go" Lorelai smiled.

"Wait…" Stan said. "Are you guys a band?" he asked them and they all nodded. "Where are your instruments?"

"Oh boy" Luke mumbled.

"We store them here, there's no need in driving them all over town" Lane said pointing over to the garage.

"So you have a whole band in there?" Ben asked.

"Yes" Lane answered frowning.

"Butch! When were you planning on telling us this?" Steve said outraged.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing" Luke said fast. "Do we have any more beer?" Luke asked getting up and going over to the coolers.

"You might've been a good track runner in high school but you're old now man, you can't outrun all of us" Steve called following Luke.

"What's that all about?" Rory asked Lorelai who only shrugged; Lane, Zack, Brian, and Gil had already left for the garage.

"Come on man, it's not like you've forgotten how to do it!" the heard Stan yell at Luke.

"He's right Luke, you are really good at it" Lorelai called.

"Gross" Rory mumbled.

"You…" Luke pointed at Lorelai. "Not helping"

"Look at you, you're blushing" Ben teased Luke. While the men kept arguing Rory and Lorelai went over to garage. Jess was on the porch swing reading and ignoring everybody else.

A little later all the men went over to the garage where the band was already playing, they listen quietly until the song ended.

"He guys?..." Steve asked. "Can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Umm…" Gil looked at his band mates. "Sure" he shrugged. The guys and the band mates talked for a little while.

"What do you think that's about?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"I wish I knew. Should I go spy?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Too late, they're coming back" she pointed to the guys who walked over to the instruments, Lane walked over to Lorelai and Rory.

"What are they doing?" Rory pointed to the guys.

"They want to play" Lane shrugged.

"What?" both Rory and Lorelai asked.

"Apparently they had a band in High School and they convinced Luke into playing a song tonight; you know, to remember" Lane explained.

"They convinced Luke?" Lorelai asked shocked, Lane nodded. "Wow" was all Lorelai said.

Over by the instruments the guys were deciding what to play; they were actually looking for a song they all remembered, after a few minutes they got situated. Luke, apparently, was going to be the one singing.

"You guys ready?" Luke turned around and asked his 'band mates' in a gruff voice.

"Yep" they all said. When Luke turned around he saw Lorelai's giddy face.

"Great" he mumbled.

Suddenly Ben started hitting the drums hard and accurately, it sounded just like the real song, so far. Lorelai gasped recognizing the starting beat to 'My Sharona'. After a few seconds of drum solo the bass started, and then Luke's guitar started playing. Before they knew it Luke began singing.

**Oo my little pretty one, pretty one **Luke's eyes kept focus on Lorelai.**  
When you gonna give me some time, Sharona? **The guys sang the Sharona part.**  
Oo you make my motor run, my motor run **Luke smirked.**  
Gun it coming off of the line, Sharona **they also sang the Sharona part here.**  
Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind **Luke smiled, Lorelai knew he was teasing her.**  
I always get it up with a touch of the younger kind **Lorelai giggled.**  
My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!  
Ma ma ma my Sharona **all the guys sang this part

Lane's band, they had been outside not wanting to see some old guys using their stuff, walked back into the garage when they heard how good they actually sounded.

**Come a little closer, over here **Luke motioned with his head and Lorelai went.**  
Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona **all the guys said the Sharona part while Luke stared into Lorelai's eyes.**  
Keep a little mystery, kissin' me  
Runnin' down the length of my thigh, Sharona **they all said Sharona and Lorelai bit her bottom lip by the lyrics.**  
Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind  
I always get it up from a touch of the younger kind  
My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo! **All the guys yelled the 'woo' and kept singing the rest.**  
Ma ma ma my Sharona  
Ma ma ma my Sharona**

Luke kept playing mostly solo, then with the drums, then the drums alone and then both of them together.

**When ya gonna get to me, get to me  
Is it just a matter of time, Sharona  
Is it a destiny, a destiny  
Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona  
Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind  
I always get it up from a touch of the younger kind  
My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!  
Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma  
Myee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!  
Ma ma ma my Sharona **Lorelai sang along, just like Rory did.**  
Ooooh my Sharona**

Luke kept on going, with the drums following him in a beat. Luke was mostly showing off. Every once in a while he turned to look at Lorelai with a smirk, still playing.

"Did you know he could play like that?" Gil asked Lane who shook her head.

"I didn't even know he played" was all Lane said.

In a part everything went silent for a second until Luke made a funky move with the guitar, then they all started playing again. They sang a few seconds more before the song ended.

"Did you know you could still do that?" Lorelai asked once the song was over.

"I had no idea" Luke said with a smirk.

"Aw, did little 'Butch-y' have a good time?" Stan teased.

"Do you guys know a lot of songs?" Brian asked.

"We used to" Ben said.

"Do you know 'Shadow Dancing'?" Lorelai asked excitedly jumping a little.

"Bee Gee's?" Stan frowned. "You want us to play a Bee Gee's song?"

"That song was the only thing to sooth Rory when she was a baby, thank you very much" Lorelai told him. "So, do you know it?" she asked Luke.

"I don't know the words" Luke told her and Lorelai looked a little down.

"Oh… um, it's ok" Lorelai said and Luke gave her an apologetic smile.

"I know the lyrics" Gil said.

"Really?" Lorelai said with a bog smile, Zack was looking funny at Gil.

"Yeah. Do you guys know the rest?" Gil asked, Luke and the guys nodded. "Let's get to it then"

They started playing and Gil started singing, Lorelai hugged Luke from behind but not interfering with his playing. She slowly swayed with the music just enjoying the moment, and the feel of having all of those guys sing just because she asked for it. She like the fact that Luke was playing because she asked him to, more than the feeling of all of them. Lorelai had her eyes closed and her face hiding on Luke's back, she placed a kiss in the middle of his back.

"How weird is this?" Lane asked Rory in a whisper.

"Extremely, it's like the twilight zone" Rory whispered back.

"Told you he was old" Zack said annoyed.

"Dude, shut up, this is cool" Brian said.

They kept playing the whole song.

"Thanks, Gil" Lorelai said quietly once the song was over.

"No problem, you let us rehearse here, it's the least I could do" Gil told her.

"Let's go guys, they need to rehearse" Luke told them. "Sorry about this" Luke told Lane as they left the garage.

"It's ok, I didn't know you played" Lane looked at Luke funny.

"I don't play" Luke told her and then he left.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

Everybody had left, and Rory was already downstairs sleeping.

"Did you have fun?" Lorelai asked turning to the bed where Luke was already lying down, his arms folded behind his head under his pillow.

"Yeah, I did" Luke smirked at her.

"So… that was your band huh?" Lorelai teased.

"They weren't _my _band, we were just _a _band" Luke corrected.

"Whatever, you guys did know what you were doing" she smiled at Luke. "So… how many girls did you seduce with 'My Sharona'?" Lorelai teased.

"Shut up" Luke said gruffly.

"What? You were the star of the track team, you had a band, plus you're hot" Lorelai said walking over to the bed.

"Drop it"

"Oh Butch…"

"Shut up" Luke said annoyed but with a smirk.

"Hey, could you teach me how to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Play…"

"No" interrupted her.

"But…"

"No, you're a very bad student; you're always harassing me and never paying attention"

"I only harass because I care" Lorelai said seriously.

"Then you care a lot about me"

"No I don't, I love you a lot" Lorelai stated proudly.

"I love you too" Luke smiled before kissing her.

**

* * *

There just a little pointless one shot, something to pick us up.**

**Tell me if you like to story, if not then at least tell me if you enjoyed the Kirk story**

**Also, the new chapter on Them Pills is over at my LJ right now.**


End file.
